Christmas Day Lovefest
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR. ALL SMUT, ALL THE TIME. If you liked Sex Hat, you might like this. Just a little something to keep y'all going through the holidays.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or the story 'The Night Before Christmas'. If I did, this would be made into and episode. **

**I dedicate this to my loyal followers. I'd name names but then I'd feel guilty if I missed anyone out.**

**Just a little GSR Smutfest to keep you warm during the holidays. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Christmas Day Lovefest**

"Sweetheart, wake up." whispers Gil, as he softly caresses his wife's soft cheek.

"Mmm…" she moans

He smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips, and although she's half asleep he can feel her kiss him back.

"Mmm…" she moans again, this time against his mouth, sending tingles throughout his body.

"Merry Christmas, Sara." he whispers.

"Mmm..."

"Aren't you gonna get up?"

She stirs and slowly open her eyes, squinting against the early morning light as she looks at her watch.

"No…" she yawns. "It's too early and I'm still jet lagged. I am not getting up yet. Not for you, not for Saint Nick, not for anybody." she mumbles. "Oh...and Merry Christmas."

"Don't you want to open your present?" he asks, hoping to bribe her.

"One more hour?" she asks grumpily, as she begins another yawn.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her lips but Sara rolls her eyes and turns her head, making his mouth land against her tousled hair.

Gil grumbles and runs his fingers down her body, over her her chest and stomach and back up.

"We can do this the hard way if you'd like?" he smirks.

Sara whimpers, but he can't tell if it's with delight or frustration.

"Gil, I love you, I really do. But if you don't let me sleep I will divorce you." she moans and rolls over, burying her head into the pillows and sprawling her arms beneath them.

Gil smiles as he tries to hide his disappointment. He thought Sara would be a bit more enthusiastic about Christmas. She arrived in Paris early yesterday afternoon, Christmas Eve, and Gil whisked her straight out to the French countryside, where they are staying in a log cabin for the next four days. Sara had no idea that he had this planned and she'd cried when he told her. Where they're staying is a rustic wooden cabin, painted dark mahogany both outside and inside, surrounded by a matching wooden decking and pine trees. From the outside it looks old fashioned, but once inside it's beautiful and quaint; modern yet with a touch of countryside. It's decorated in deep reds, golds and browns, giving a real boudoir type feeling. There's an open fire in both the main bedroom and living room and, thanks to Gil's organisation skills, the place is fully decorated for Christmas and the kitchen is fully stocked.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He positions himself so that he's kneeling beside her and he pulls the red satin duvet off her body and piles it at the bottom of the bed, making sure it, and his hands, trail slowly down her naked body.

He smiles as Sara lets out a pleasurable moan at his gentle caress.

"Are you still refusing to move?" he asks seductively.

She doesn't voice her reply but she nods her head vigorously into the pillow.

"Okay…" he grins.

He rolls his eyes as his mouth descends on her body.

He starts kissing her legs, starting behind her knees and working his way up over her thighs.

Everything female inside Sara came to immediate attention. Her senses are on overload as his touch continues to overwhelm her, disorientating her breathing. He's the only man who has ever, will ever, knock the breath out of her.

When his lips come into contact with her spine it causes a jolt of electricity to fully awake Sara, and she quivers from head to toe. He slowly trails soft and wet kisses up her spine, taking time with each kiss until she purrs with satisfaction.

A heat, which has nothing to do with the roaring amber fire, flares throughout her body, settling between her just kissed thighs.

He loves the taste of her; she tastes like…heaven. And although she spent all day yesterday on an aeroplane and had fallen asleep within minutes of ending a sex session upon arriving at the cabin, he can still smell and taste her grapefruit body wash and her forest fruits shampoo.

When he reaches the top, he collects her hair and moves it over her left shoulder so that he can gain access to her neck and cheek.

Sara sighs with contentment as he repositions himself again, so that now he's astride her. He leans forward and kisses her shoulder blade and slowly moves up to her neck, making sure that he presses his now throbbing erection against her lower back.

Sara moans and wriggles about beneath him until she's laying on her back looking up at him.

"Kiss me..." she all but cries.

Gil smiles lovingly down at her.

"I thought you said that you'd divorce me if I woke you up?" he queries, a smile curving his lips.

"No, you clearly misheard me. What I said was..." she reaches up and takes his chin between her right thumb and index finger. 'I'll divorce you if you don't make love to me right now." she breathes.

She brings his face down to hers and captures his mouth in a hot kiss, which starts out frenzied but slows to be sexy and passionate. A kiss which revs her pulse, sending it ricocheting off the scales.

Gil pulls his mouth away from hers and slowly moves down over her jaw and down to her collarbone as hands find hers and pins them to the bed above her head, making her whimper with anticipation.

"Now Mrs Grissom, I think I can work with that..." he whispers against her mouth and again repositions himself.

He manages to pin both hands to the bed with one of his and he trails his free hand over body, slowly making his way over her breasts and down to her searing hot centre.

He nuzzles her neck, savouring the feel of her skin against his.

"Damn, it's been too long..." he growls.

"Too long." she agrees, thrusting her head back to allow him better access.

"Fifty eight days, thirteen hours..."

He alternates between kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving a chain of marks made purely out of love and desperation.

"Mmm..." she moans. "Clearly we're insane. Crazy. Foolish..."

He silences her with a kiss as he slips two fingers inside her and starts to pump slowly.

An achingly good pressure grows inside her, one that demands an intense relief. She's trying to hold on, but she can feel herself failing as he changes his rhythm, quickening and deepening his strokes and knowing exactly where to touch to completely shatter her.

Shockwaves flow through her as she's on the verge of breaking, her body shuddering with delight.

"Let go, honey." he whispers against her mouth.

"No..." she cries. "Not without you..."

When he smiles and looks down into her eyes he melts. With one look into those deep eyes he can drown, lose himself for days.

A loving smile crosses his face as he gives in to his wife and moves his hand.

Sara whimpers and she wraps her arms around his neck. Her eyes bore into his, chocolate brown on ocean blue.

"I love you." she whispers, as tears spring to her eyes for no reason at all. "So much..."

Tenderly, yet desperately, his lips touch hers.

"I love you, too."

Settling himself between her legs he brushes his erection against her and enters her in one long, deep stroke, completely sheathing himself inside her. A groan rumbles through his chest as she immediately clamps down around him. Swallowing back the groan of mindblowing pleasure, he withdraws himself almost all the way from her body and then sinks back in to her, slowly grinding his hips against hers. He repeats the motion, each stroke becoming faster as he nears oblivion.

Sara wraps her legs around him to bring him deeper inside her. She arches her body up into him and burrows her face in that soft spot between his neck and shoulder.

He smiles when he sees a pink flush rise up over her body and he cranes his neck so that his mouth can reach hers. They kiss intimately as they release together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Sara wakes up she find herself alone in bed, tangled up in the deep red satin duvet and sheets. She looks at her watch and moans. She's been asleep for around two hours, yet she's still feeling the after sensations from her sex session. As a yawn escapes her mouth she pulls one of the sheets around her body and follows the aroma of food into the kitchen, where a pot of freshly ground coffee is waiting for her. She hums along to some Christmas carols as she fills her mug right up to the brim and moves over to to sit down at the wooden table. Looking around, she smiles. She can't believe that Gil has organised all of this; dinner is all prepared and slowly cooking and champagne is chilling in the fridge.

"I can't believe he went to all of this trouble." she whispers to Hank, who's sitting patiently by her feet and eyeing up the freshly baked cinnamon muffins.

After a mouthful of coffee her senses awaken and she hears the shower running. She takes a bite out of one of the muffins and moans; she's just had a bite of heaven.

"Mmm...so good." she says, handing the half eaten cake to Hank. "Merry Christmas, baby. Don't tell your dad."

She leans down to kiss his head before finishing her coffee and heading towards the bathroom.

She quietly pushes open the door and groans inwardly. The sight before her is beautiful; a naked Gil standing under the shower head facing the wall so that she has a perfect view of his toned behind. She unwraps the sheet from around her body and slowly moves over to the shower stall, creeping in behind her husband.

"Hey..." she whispers.

She feels his stomach muscles quiver as her arms reach around him and take hold of his sex. She's thrilled when he jumps straight to attention and she swallows back a groan as she starts kissing across his shoulders. She releases him and trails her hands up the front of his chest and then back down, stopping on his waist to tug him around to face her.

He's just about to lean in and kiss her when she drops to her knees and draws him fully into her mouth. No teasing, no warning, just a sudden hot and wet, heavenly, engulfment. His legs turn to jelly and he falls back against the cool tiled wall of the shower. Deep down, starting in the pit of his stomach, he feels a rumble rise through his chest and turn into growl as his eyes feast on the erotic sight of his wife's mouth sliding over him.

Her hands are everywhere; cupping him, teasing him, running over his hips and down the back of his legs all at once. He threads his fingers through her now wet hair as he watches her pull back, swirl her tongue around him and lean back in, repeating the motion again and again.

He's close; too close.

He doesn't want to let go. He wants her to come with him. He wants to feel her surrounding him. He wants to watch her flush from head to toe as she gives herself to him completely, again.

"Saraaa..." he pants. "Can't last..."

His eyes plead with her to stop, but instead of pulling away, like he hoped she would, she growls with approval and draws him in again, fast. And he can't hold on any longer.

He's still recovering as she starts to work her mouth up his body; over his stomach, up across his smooth chest, flicking both nipples with her tongue before placing a lingering kiss over his wildly beating heart. Her lips move up to his neck and she sucks lightly so that she leaves a mark, before moving up and hesitating in front of his mouth.

When he sees fire burning in her eyes, a fire mimicking what he's feeling right now, he roughly pulls her towards him and kisses her like there's no tomorrow.

They make love in the shower as hot water pours down over them. Droplets trail down both bodies, heightening their pleasure until they collapse against eachother; trembling uncontrollably with the aftershocks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After their shower, which gives a whole new meaning to Hot and Steamy, Gil left Sara to get dressed whilst he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. When she emerges from the bedroom she's wearing black trousers with a gold and brown, very tight, sweater and a pair of boots. Gil's just about to pop the cork from a bottle of champagne when she when she speaks.

"You're starting without me?"

Gil gasps.

Startled, he spins around and the cork shoots from the bottle, aiming for Sara. She squeals and ducks as the cork slams off the wall and falls to ground by he legs.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Did I get you?" he asks as he rushes over to her.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No."

"Oh...Shame." he winks.

"Watch it buddy, or you'll be in trouble."

"Honey, I've been in trouble since the day I met you."

"That's funny." she smiles and looks down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed. "Me, too."

"You sure I didn't hit you?"

"I'm sure." she smiles. "Just kind of wishing that you did so that you could make me all better."

"Well... I can aim the next bottle at you." he jokes. "I'll aim for...right here."

He touches her lips with his thumb.

"So that I can do this..."

He leans in and kisses her sensually.

"Mmm..." she moans against his mouth.

"All better?" he asks.

"Not quite. Try again." she pants.

He cocks his eyebrows and a deliciously mischievous grin plays across his face.

As their lips meet they're interrupted by an impatiently barking Hank from outside.

"Hank." he yells, as he pulls away from his wife.

Sara laughs and quickly pecks him on the mouth.

"You pour and I'll get the door."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a three course vegetarian Christmas dinner they're both laying on the faux fur rug in front of the roaring amber fire. Gil has his head propped up on two cushions as he reads out some short Christmas stories, from a book off the fully stocked bookcase, to Sara. She's laying with her head resting on his stomach, her hair sprawled out over his chest, with a blanket pulled up over her.

"What's your favourite Christmas story?" he asks.

"Hmm…Does the Gil and Sara Christmas story count?"

He smiles.

"Of course it does, but apart from that one."

"The Night Before Christmas was always my favourite when I was a little girl. At one point I knew he whole story by heart.

He flicks through the pages of the tatty book, in search of a story for Sara.

"You're in luck." he smiles. "Can I read it to you?"

She nods her head against him.

He strokes her hair, smiling happily, as he makes himself comfortable.

"Okay…" he clears his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this reading to my very sexy and beautiful wife, Sara, with whom I fall deeper in love with every day."

She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Aww…that's sweet. Now get on with it."

He coughs and clears his throat again, a smile curving his lips.

"T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

He adds animation to his voice as he reads aloud, as if he's reading to a young child. Sara's mind wanders a little at the thought. She can just picture him tucking their child into bed and reading them a bedtime story.

"More rapid than eagles his courses they came. And he whistled and shouted and called them by name."

Sara beams as she interrupts him.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen. On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blitzen."

Gil chuckles at how proud she looks at remembering the names of Santa's eight reindeer.

"Wow…I'm impressed."

"You didn't marry and idiot, you know?"

"Yeah, but you did. I've never been able to remember all reindeer names."

"What? You remember everything?"

"I know, that's why I'm and idiot."

"Well, now you know, on with the story."

He raises a hand to his forehead and salutes her.

"Yes Ma'am."

He reaches down to take hold of her hand and continues. As he reads, his eyes flick from the pages in the book to Sara. She looks so happy.

"He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly."

He looks down at Sara as she tries to suppress her giggles. He knows who she's thinking of.

"Not a word." he warns, smiling.

"Would I ever?" she asks innocently.

"Hmm…" he groans and turns the page and continues to read.

When he reaches the last line, he pauses to look down at his wife's smiling face.

"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight. Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight." They finish in unison.

Sara sits up and pulls her husband up into her arms and quickly kisses him before springing to her feet.

"You're leaving?" he queries.

"I'll be right back." she squeals. "It's time for presents."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sara stands behind the closed bedroom door looking in the mirror.

"Wow…" she exclaims.

She's nervous. She's never done anything like this; not for Gil, not for anyone.

She retrieves the two gifts off the bed, places a small artificial piece of mistletoe in her pocket and takes a deep breath.

"Here goes…" she muses.

She quickly pulls open the door, before she changes her mind, and steps out into the living room, smiling her 'Sidle Smile'.

Gil's just taking a sip of champagne when he sees her. He gulps down his mouthful off bubbly, which feels like he's swallowing rocks, and his mouth drops open.

She's wearing a long red velvet, hooded garment with a white fur trim around the cuffs, hood and hem. She has the hood pulled up over her hair, only leaving two loose lock to frame her face. There's one snowflake shaped toggle fastened across her breasts, leaving the rest of the front of her body visible.

He's forgotten how to speak, how to move. He's just sitting there, practically drooling, with his champagne flute poised at his mouth.

Starting at her red sandals, his eyes wander up over her body and rest on her red and white Christmas panties, which read 'Kiss Me!"

He gulps, feeling himself harden, as his eyes now move up over her toned stomach and across the plump and rounded curve of her breasts, before he finally reaches her face, completely unaware of her embarrassment.

Sara giggles at the look across his face. He's utterly gobsmacked.

"I…err… You look…" he stammers. "Wow…"

She blushes bright red, almost as red as her outfit.

"Wow…" he mumbles, his eyes undressing her.

"Wow, amazingly stunning or Wow, get that off." she whispers, visibly shaking with nerves.

"Wow…get that off…" he growls.

Her face falls. She's mortified.

"And let me make love to you." he finishes.

He smiles at her bright smile.

"What? You thought I wouldn't like this?" he says and gestures towards her.

"I don't know. I've never dressed up before but after not seeing you for so long, and then I seen this and I couldn't resist." she mumbles, without taking her eyes off the crackling amber fire. "I'll take it off if you'd like?"

"Oh no. I want to take it off of you." he growls, as he moves towards her.

Their lips meet and all fear and embarrassment dissipates from Sara. She snakes her arms up around his neck and kisses him with all she has.

Her eyes are sparkling brighter than he's ever seen, as she pulls away from him and can't even begin to describe the feeling which flows through him.

She chuckles as his eyes plead with her.

"Presents first." she whispers.

"What? I thought this; you, were my gift?"

"No." She holds out a gift wrapped box to him. "This is your gift."

He takes hold of her hand and leads her over to the fireplace, letting go only for a moment as he reaches behind the twinkling tree to retrieve her present.

"And here's yours."

"Thanks." she says and accepts the parcel, eyeing it curiously. "Let's open them. Oh…where's Hank? I have something for him too."

Gil looks around and calls out. "Hank? Here boy."

The brown boxer bounds in from the kitchen.

"Hey boy." coos Sara, as she rubs behind his ears. "Look what mommy has for you."

She teases him with the present until he barks with Glee and gently takes it from her hand, before trotting off into the kitchen.

They both sit in front of the fire, staring lovingly at one another.

"You first." he urges.

Carefully she unwraps the present to find a black a black box, and she gasps when she sees the gold and silver watch with a Mother of Pearl face and crystals in place of numbers.

"Wow…It's beautiful."

"Look on the back."

She pulls it from the cushion and turns it over.

"Sara, Love you always, Gil." she reads aloud, unable to hold back her tears.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" he asks.

"No, Gil. I love it. It's…perfect. It's just that…Oh, you're going to think I'm stupid. I'm just so happy. We're here, together, and I've never been so happy. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Sweetheart, you're very welcome." he whispers. "And you're not the only one who's unbelievably happy, Sara. Words can't even describe how happy you make me."

She tries to smile.

"Okay, before I completely breakdown, it's your turn."

He smiles like a little kid as he picks up his present. Copying Sara actions, he gently unwraps it, gasping when he opens the box.

"Great minds think alike." mumbles Sara.

She's bought him the mans version of the same watch and had it inscribed.

Gil laughs.

"I love it. You're so lucky I didn't buy one for myself. I was looking at it but then I decided that I'd wait until after Christmas."

"Turn it over."

"You didn't?"

He removes the watch from the box to read the inscription.

"Love forever, Sara. Kiss." he reads. "I love it. Thank you."

He leans in and kisses her tenderly, which quickly turns heated. His hands run down the back of her velvet cape, trail around to her stomach and then up her torso to cup her breasts. Whilst his fingers work on undoing the toggle which is keeping her partly covered, he thrusts his hips towards her, making her whimper. When the cape comes open he runs his hands up over her shoulder and slowly removes it.

"Lay down." he whispers against her ear.

She nods her head.

He wraps one arm around her and lowers her down onto the fur rug before kissing her. His tongue runs across her lips briefly before she sucks it into her mouth. Their tongues duel and trash against eachother as they fight for control.

"Need you..."

He slips fingers down either side of her panties and slowly pushes them down her legs and discards them. He trails wet kisses down to her centre and kisses her most intimate area. Finding that she's ready for him, he parts her legs, aligns himself, and plunges in.

Sara's eyes are closed and she gasps as her inner walls welcome him, moaning at the penetration.

The feeling of being completely surrounded by her almost pushes him over the edge, before he's even thrust his hips. He can feel her walls sucking him in as he tries to pull out to find his rhythm. He starts to thrust slowly and almost straight away he starts to pulsate and tingle. And, if at all possible, he gets even harder.

He groans and leans in to kiss her neck, alternating between kissing, nipping and sucking as his thrusts become harder and faster.

"Gil...Oh, Gil..." she cries. "I'm there. I'm close."

She bucks upward, desperately seeking extra pressure against her swollen sex.

"Okay, honey, okay." groans Gil.

He rubs her, making slippery circles and making her moan with pleasure.

Seconds later she arches up. Her orgasm pulsates against his thumb and pushes him over the edge.

Grasping her hips, he rears back and drives in one last time, holding himself deep inside her as he gives her all that he has.

"Ahh..." she moans.

He grits his teeth and hold his wife as both of their orgasms merge into one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They're still laying by the fire two hours later, they haven't spoken but they've been making out like teenagers since they recovered from their joint climax.

Gil hesitates before pulling away from her, panting a little.

"Let's have a drink?"

"Okay." she slurs, watching him as he stands up and stretches in all his glory.

"I'll be right back."

He returns shortly after with a bottle of champagne, two flutes and a large punnet of strawberries. After pouring two flutes of bubbly he takes his place next to his wife and hands her one.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Grissom."

They clink glasses.

"Merry Christmas, Gil. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sara leans in and rests her forehead against his with flirtatious smile forming across her lips.

"Do you have the energy to have a bit fun with these strawberries?" she asks.

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm pretty worn out..." he smirks.

"Oh, that's a shame." she says.

She plucks a plump strawberry from the box and pops it in her mouth slowly, before picking another and feeding it to her husband. She brings the drink to her mouth and knocks back the whole glass, feeling it go straight to her head.

There's a smouldering look in Gil's eyes, a look practically begging for more. He's never known her be so...sensual; so sexy, and he smiles. She's finally comfortable in her own skin, but why shouldn't she be? Look at her. She's breathtaking. He watches her intently as she lays back against a cushion and plays with a strand of her hair. The amber fire is giving the illusion that she's glowing, making her naked body looking even more perfect. He's the luckiest man alive.

He rests a hand over her stomach, running his fingers in small circles, as he watches her pluck another piece fruit from the box. A growl rumbles through him as she pops the juicy strawberry half into her mouth, but before she has chance to bite into it he leans in close to her and sensually bites the other half away and attaches his mouth to hers.

They make amazing love throughout the night; once, twice, many times.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**I struggled a bit with smut towards the end, but I think it turned out okay. **

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas and New Year. **

**Stay safe and warm.**

**Lynne xox **


End file.
